Resetted
by yuui888
Summary: Roxanne wollte nur die Stereoanlage leiser stellen und richtet damit alles andere an als das, was sie bezwecken wollte. Für ein langweiliges Happy End hat sie sich den Falschen ausgesucht! Aber vielleicht lässt sich das ändern? post-movie.
1. Chapter 1

**-Resetted-**

Roxanne öffnete ihre Augen, doch alles was sie erblicken konnte, war pure Dunkelheit. Ihr war ein wenig schwummrig zumute. Sie erinnerte sich noch, dass sie gerade Megaminds Stereoanlage leiser stellen wollte, weil sie AC/DC zu sehr vom Schreiben ihres Berichtes ablenkte. Jetzt war sie bewegungsunfähig und bekam kaum Luft unter dem alten Entführungssack. Wie kam es so schnell von Situation A zu Situation B?

Und woher kam plötzlich wieder dieser Sack? Sie hatte ihn extra in einer Nacht und Nebel- Aktion still und heimlich aus der Bösen Höhle verbannt. Auch wenn Megamind ihn als ein unschätzbares Erinnerungsstück ansehen wollte, hegte sie keinerlei positiv behaftete Gefühle oder Erinnerungen an das Ding.

„Megamind…?" rief sie, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie kaum hörbar war. "Okay, du darfst den blöden Sack behalten! Aber nimm ihn runter!"

Es wunderte sie selbst, aber kaum, dass sie es aussprach, verschwand der mufflige Gestank und wurde ersetzt durch die frische, kühle, leicht modrige Luft, die es so nur in der Bösen Höhle gab. Die vertrauten blinkenden Gerätschaften, die Monitore und der extravagante Kragenledersessel von Megamind kreuzten Roxannes Blickfeld. Sie war noch Zuhause.

„Miss Ritchi. So trifft man sich wieder" sagte Megamind, während er sich in seinem Sessel zu ihr umdrehte. Er hielt einen Brainbot auf seinem Schoß und tätschelte ihn, um die Dramatik der Szene zu unterstreichen.

Es wunderte Roxanne, dass er sein Mittwochscape nicht mehr trug, aber ansonsten gab es für sie nichts Ungewöhnliches an dieser Szene. Sie hatte eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung von dem, was hier gespielt wurde: Megamind machte mal wieder ein Drama, weil sie vor dreieinhalb Monaten Kaffee über eine seiner Relativitätstheorien geschüttet hatte. Niemand war so nachtragend wie Megamind. Ein riesiges Gehirn und ein fotografisches Gedächtnis, um auch jeden winzigsten Fehltritt abzuspeichern, war ein fatales Handicap für ‚vergeben und vergessen'.

„Findest du das fair? Der Sack stinkt wie die Pest!" lenkte Roxanne sogleich ab, bevor Megamind ihr zum 88. Male mit der Kaffeegeschichte kommen konnte. Doch anscheinend war das diesmal gar nicht sein Problem.

„Sie können schreien so LAUT sie wollen, Miss Ritchi, ich fürchte, es wird sie keiner hören...!"

Roxanne blinzelte verwirrt. Ja, sie wusste um die neue schalldichte Wandverkleidung. Schließlich war SIE es, die ihn gezwungen hatte, sie anzubringen. Plötzliche Explosionen und Amok laufende Brainbots störten sich nicht an so einfachen Dingen wie Nachtruhe. Sollte sie jetzt Halleluja schreien, weil er es nach 5 Monaten des Bettelns endlich in seinen Zeitplan schieben konnte?

„Minion, warum schreit sie nicht?" fragte Megamind seinen Lieblingsfisch tatsächlich in der nächsten Sekunde. Roxanne schüttelte ihren Kopf. Konnte er jetzt auch noch Gedanken lesen?

„Miss Ritchi, wenn sie so freundlich wären?" Minion tauchte hinter ihrem Rücken auf. Die ganze Sache verwirrte Roxanne immer mehr. Das Megamind sich seltsam benahm war ihr ja nichts Neues, aber Minion?

„Ungefähr so – AAH! – Aber so - " fing Megamind an, doch Roxanne musste ihn unterbrechen.

„Pass doch auf!" warnte sie ihn, doch es war schon zu spät. Der Brainbot Charlie versenkte seine Metallzähne schon in die rechte Hand seines Erbauers. Charles war eigentlich ganz nett, aber er mochte keine lauten Geräusche und wollte auch nicht allzu lange getätschelt werden. Dinge, die eigentlich niemand besser wissen müsste als sein Entwickler.

„Du lernst es echt nie" sagte Roxanne und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es war schon witzig, dass sie inzwischen besser über manche Macken seiner Maschinen bescheid wusste, als er selbst. „Das war so berechenbar, du Genie. Sogar ICH kann dir den Algorithmus schon aufschreiben -" fing sie an, doch er fiel ihr ins Wort.

„BERECHENBAR...!" Megamind schien ihre Randbemerkung nicht zu gefallen. „Meine Erfindungen sind Abbilder meiner selbst – also von Natur aus gut aussehend, durch und durch böse und UNberechenbar. Oder finden Sie DAS berechenbar?"

Megamind betätigte einen Hebel, der den Boden zu Roxannes Füßen auseinanderklaffen ließ, so dass das Alligatorenbecken zum Vorschein kam.

„Ah!" rief sie, ehrlich überrascht. „Du hast endlich mal das Becken gereinigt!" Aber wieder schien Megamind ihre Antwort nicht in den Kram zu passen. Er schien enttäuscht.

„Hm. Und das? Boom! Keine Chance." Megamind drehte an verschiedenen Kurbeln und drückte auf mehreren Knöpfen herum, um seine ‚Foltergeräte' auf Roxanne zu richten. Den Anfang machte Roxannes allzeit beliebtes Maschinengewehr, das, wie sie inzwischen wusste, nur mit Süßigkeiten gefüllt war, anstatt mit Munition.

„Willst du mich jetzt so lange mit Marshmallows beschießen, bis ich blute? Ich hab noch einen Bericht zu schreiben!" entgegnete sie schnell.

Doch Megamind ließ sich davon nicht ablenken. „Nein – Achtung: Jetzt!" Der Bohrer erschien über Roxannes Kopf und surrte gefährlich.

„Und…?" sagte sie ohne weitere Umschweife. Der Bohrer war zwar schon weniger lustig, aber zum Glück nur soweit montiert, dass er nicht bis zur bedrohten Person reichte. Nach all den Jahren reichte seine Bedrohlichkeit nur dazu aus, einem armen Pizzalieferanten namens Steve zu verängstigen. Wenn Megamind eine Champignonpizza ohne Pilze haben wollte, dann wollte er eine Champignonpizza ohne Pilze.

„Schockmethode!" rief Megamind jetzt. Die Kreissägen richteten sich auf Roxanne und näherten sich ihrem Hals.

„Hast du wirklich ALL deine Spielsachen wieder rausgekramt?" fragte sie. Wenn das noch lange ging, würde sie auch noch ihre Lieblingssendung verpassen.

„Oh, wie furchterregend!" Megamind überhörte sie großherzig und bedrohte sie jetzt mit dem Schuhrad des Todes. Er hätte auch einfach ‚Ja' sagen können, dachte Roxanne.

„Dauert das noch lange?" fragte sie dazwischen.

„Und wie ist es hiermit?" Ein Flammenwerfer rumorte schon hinter Roxanne.

Und wieder dachte sie: Ein einfaches ‚Ja' genügte vollkommen. Aber sie gab es auf. Sollte er seinen Willen kriegen. „Kann ich Tor 1 noch mal sehen?" Doch wieder einmal handelte sie sich damit nur einen beleidigten Seitenblick von Megamind ein. Roxannes gute Laune schwand jetzt endgültig. Was war denn heute los mit ihm? Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und fand die Antwort plötzlich vor ihr, in Form einer sich abseilenden Spinne. Sie sah nach oben und sah auf die Kuppel des gefälschten Sternwartendaches.

Deshalb war er also zickig. Er wollte ihre allerletzte Entführung nachspielen und sie wurde ihrer Rolle nicht gerecht. Natürlich musste ihn das wurmen. Es musste einiges an Mühe gekostet haben, seine alten Maschinchen wieder zusammenzusuchen und alles wieder aufzubauen. Roxanne wollte sich gerade vornehmen, ihm zuliebe von nun an eine vorbildlichere Entführte zu sein, doch Megamind gab ihr offenbar keine zweite Chance.

„Schluss mit der Zeitverschwendung!" sagte er gekränkt und Roxanne hätte sich ohrfeigen mögen. Da machte er sich solche Mühe und sie - „Wir kontaktieren jetzt ihren Strumpfhosenfreund!" – HÄH?

„Strumpfhosen - ?" Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie begriff, wen Megamind meinte. „Moment - Jetzt sag nicht, sogar Metroman kriegt seinen Gastauftritt?"

Doch Megamind wurde wieder von Charly attackiert und hörte sie nicht mehr. Roxanne konnte ihr Glück gar nicht fassen. Metro - das hieß, Musicman, war eigentlich auf Tournee durch die Staaten. Das er mal wieder vorbeischaute, um sie zu besuchen, war echt nett.

Megamind befreite sich derweil und widmete sich den Bildschirmen an seiner Linken zu. Unbeirrt und offenbar erfreut über das, was auch immer ihm die wirren Nummern und Zeichen sagten, schaltete er die Monitore um.

Auf das alte Metroman-Museum.

„Buohahahahahahaha…!" lachte er böse in seine Kamera. Roxanne staunte nicht schlecht, denn was sie in den Displays sah war nicht einfach nur Metroman, sondern Metroman in Superheldenmontur. Und die Bürger von Metro City, die sofort anfingen, Megamind auszubuhen. Wieder einmal war Roxanne verdutzt. Als er die Metro City-Aktien mit den ausrangierten Erfindungen, die auf dem Dachboden versauerten weil sie ihm zu un-böse waren, ins Rekord-Hoch trieb, war ihre Meinung von ihm noch eine ganz andere. Aber vielleicht gehörte das zum Spiel? Schön mitspielen, Roxy, du wolltest eine brave Geisel sein. „Buuuuh. Da stimm ich doch glatt mit ein. Buuh" trällerte Megamind fröhlich.

„Megamind!" fing Metroman an und flog dichter zur Kamera. „War klar, dass du versuchst, die Party zu sprengen."

„Oh, ich gedenke noch viel mehr zu tun, als sie zu sprengen" erwiderte Megamind.

Wow, es war wirklich haargenau wie damals. Roxanne lauschte noch einige Sekunden, aber sie kannte den Text noch vom ersten Mal. Daher nutzte sie diese Chance, um sich etwas mehr über ihre Lage zu informieren. „Minion?" flüsterte sie. Vielleicht würde er ihr etwas verraten. Megamind war ja schon schlecht im Geheimnisse bewahren, aber Minion plauderte einfach immer.

„Ja, Miss Ritchi?" antwortete er zögernd, wobei er sich vor einen Monitor stellte, damit sie nicht sah, woran er arbeitete. Roxanne sah durch sein Goldfischglas und konnte den Ladebalken des Todesstrahls aufflackern sehen. Leise sprach sie weiter.

„Ähm, warum entführt mich Megamind jetzt wieder?"

Minion sah sie schief an. „Naja, wir brauchten eine Geisel."

Einfach eine Geisel? „Dann nehmt doch einen Brainbot und tarnt ihn als Frettchen in Nöten. Ich hab keine Zeit für so was! Ich muss noch einen Bericht fertig schreiben. Kannst du mich losbinden?"

„Wie - Was?" gab Minion verdutzt zurück. „Nein!"

Wie - nein? Roxanne musste sich verhört haben, aber ihr blieb keine Gelegenheit, um weiter nachzubohren.

„…zum letzten Mal die Stimme von ROXANNE Ritchi. Na?" sagte Megamind euphorisch und deutete in ihre Richtung. Die Kameraanzeige von Fluffy vor ihr leuchtete rot auf und Roxanne sah sich selbst aus den Augenwinkeln in einem der Monitore.

Und in dem Bildschirm vor sich sah sie Metroman, der sie besorgt ansah. „Keine Panik, Roxy. Bin schon unterwegs."

„Ich ... hab keine Panik!" rief Roxanne verwirrt. Sah sie etwa so aus? „Ich bin genervt!" setzte sie hinzu, aber das blieb ungehört, weil Megamind sie abwürgte.

„Um mich aufzuhalten, musst du uns erst einmal finden, Metro-Mann" sagte er verhängnisvoll. Roxanne dachte an ihren Bericht. Bis morgen musste er fertig sein und sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte durchdacht. Wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig fertig würde, wäre das einzig und allein Megaminds Schuld. Also war er ihr gegenüber mindestens dazu verpflichtet, nachher ein Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum zu erfinden, mit dem er diese unnütze Verschwendung ihrer Lebenszeit wieder gutmachen könnte. Und wehe, er kam ihr wieder mit ‚technischen Unmöglichkeiten'.

„Miss Ritchi? Sind wir heute nicht ganz bei der Sache?" fragte Megamind plötzlich neben ihr und riss sie damit aus ihrem Gedanken.

„Hm? Doch, doch!" sagte sie schnell. Ihre Lage erfreute sie zwar nicht gerade, aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass er wieder einen Grund fand, zickig zu werden.

„Wollen sie Herrn Saubermann nicht vielleicht einen Anhaltspunkt geben, wo wir uns befinden könnten?" flüsterte er ihr leise zu. Warum plötzlich so geheimniskrämerisch? Zu Thanks Giving hatte er doch auch hingefunden. Als Roxanne weiterhin keine Anzeichen gab, etwas zu sagen, murmelte Megamind: „Auf nichts kann man sich verlassen!", begrub das Gesicht in seiner Hand und zeigte mit der anderen zur Decke.

„Tipp 1: Ein kuppelförmiges Dach." Roxanne sah nach oben und dann wieder zu ihm. Was erwartete er von ihr? Das sie Metroman wieder zur verlassenen Sternwarte schickte? Sie blieb weiterhin still, bis Megamind genervt ausatmete und etwas murmelte. Es klang verdächtig nach ‚Der klügste Mensch, den ich kenne. Und dumm wie Stroh'.

„Tipp 2. Vervollständigen sie diesen Satz: Sonne, Mond - "

„Ist ja gut!" rief Roxanne und nahm sich vor, ihn für diesen Kommentar in sehr naher Zukunft büßen zu lassen. „Metroman? Wir sind im Insdustriebezirk, im einzigen Gebäude von Metro City mit einer Sternwartenattrappe auf dem Dach" rief sie in Fluffys Mikro. „Sei ja nicht zimperlich wenn du ankommst, mach so viel kaputt wie nur möglich. Und mach dir nicht die Mühe, bei der alten Sternwarte vorbeizufliegen, da ist nur eine Falle."

Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Spielchen. Und außerdem hatte Megamind garantiert mit so einer Antwort gerechnet. Ungeduldig wandte sie sich an ihn, ein „Ha!" ausstoßend, um der alten Zeiten willen und damit diese Farce ein schnelles Ende fand, doch entgegen ihrer Erwartung wurde ihr kein „Haha!" erwidert. Alles, was sie sah, war ein in absoluter Verwirrtheit dastehender Megamind, der sie mit großen grünen Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte.

In diesem Moment dachte er wohl dasselbe wie sie: Irgendetwas lief hier gewaltig schief.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Kapitel 2 -**

Langsam, ganz langsam, fing Roxanne an zu realisieren, was hier tatsächlich geschah.

Das war KEIN Spiel. Megamind simulierte ihre letzte Entführung nicht nach, er erlebte sie wirklich zum ersten Mal!

Warum hatte sie das nicht früher erkannt? Roxanne hätte sich gern an den Kopf gestoßen, aber noch immer hinderten sie die Fesseln daran, sich zu regen. Sie dachte nach. TAUSEND Male hatte sie es ihm verboten, die Forschung an diesem Ding weiter zu treiben. Hatte ihm Tonnen von Hausarbeit aufgegeben, ihn andere Erfindungen entwickeln lassen, nur damit er diese dämliche Idee verwarf.

Und jetzt hatten sie den Salat. Der Resetknopf. Technisch völlig unmöglich? Diese Ausrede würde bei ihr nie wieder ziehen!

Minion und Megamind hatten sich inzwischen von ihrem Schock erholt und bereiteten alles für „Plan B" vor. Brainbots schwirrten durch die Luft und versuchten zu retten, was zu retten ging. Megamind gab ihnen verschlüsselte Befehle, doch wenn sie richtig verstand, ließ er sie die Kameras abstellen, sagte ihnen, dass sie die Post checken sollen und ließ sie das Roboter-Schaf aktivieren. Minion schüttelte derweil schon das Vergiss-Mich-Spray. Offenbar sollte sie verlegt werden. Doch was auch immer die beiden noch vorhatten, sie waren zu spät.

Denn im selben Moment wurde die Decke gesprengt und Holz- und Staub flog Roxanne um die Ohren. Metroman erschien in ihrer Mitte und sah sich gehetzt um, als erwartete er mindestens 18 Laserkanonen und drei Alligatoren, die sich jetzt auf ihn stürzen würden. Aber es kam nichts.

„Eine kleine technische Panne" erklärte Megamind verlegen. „Hast du noch eine Minute?" fragte er lächelnd.

„Mensch, Megamind! Ich hab ein Museum zu eröffnen!" meckerte Metroman und befreite Roxanne mittels Laserblick schon mal vorsorglich von ihren Fesseln.

„Also ich hab nichts weiter vor" sprach Roxanne schnell dazwischen und rieb sich die Handgelenke. Sie brauchte mehr Zeit. „Es wäre doch eine Schande. Ich würde so gerne sehen, was er diesmal gebastelt hat."

Megamind schien vor Glück fast zu platzen, so wie er sie anstrahlte. „Wirklich?" fragte er ungläubig, korrigierte sich aber im nächsten Moment. „Oh - Ich meine: Natürlich! Meine Werke sind ja wirklich unglaublich beeindruckend. Es wundert mich nicht, dass sie sich dafür begeistern."

Metroman sah zwar alles andere als begeistert aus, aber er wartete, und das war es, was zählte. Eine Welle der Erleichterung machte sich in Roxanne breit. Zumindest hatte sie sich Zeit zum denken verschafft. Wie gerufen ertönte plötzlich Fahrstuhlmusik aus einem der Brainbots, die geblieben waren.

Leider fand Roxanne trotzdem keine Lösung für diese unangenehme Situation. Da stand Metroman, ihr bester Freund, der gleich auf Megamind, ihren jetzigen Partner, losgehen würde und sie musste das irgendwie verhindern, bevor das Roboterschaf auf den Plan trat und die Dinge nur noch mehr aus dem Ufer laufen ließ. Wenn Megamind jetzt ins Gefängnis wanderte, hatte sie niemanden mehr, der sie wieder zurück in die Zukunft schicken konnte. Zuallererst musste sie Metroman loswerden, doch ihr fiel einfach nicht ein, wie um Himmels willen sie das bewerkstelligen sollte. Roxanne ärgerte sich über ihre späte Erkenntnis. Sie hätte einfach ‚Wir sind in der verlassenen Sternwarte' rufen sollen, wie damals auch. Die Fahrstuhlmusik spulte schließlich zurück und begann wieder von vorn, doch noch immer regte sich nichts.

Metroman sah zu Megamind und dann zu einer Uhr, die schief an den Überresten der Wand hing. An jeder vollen Stunde war ein Donut angebracht. Roxanne merkte, wie nicht nur sie immer nervöser wurde.

„Wo ist das Roboterschaf?" zischte Megamind leise in seine Armbanduhr. Erst jetzt fiel Roxanne auf, dass Minion sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Sie hörte, wie ihm etwas wie „ … beim nächsten Mal ein bisschen mehr Roboter und ein wenig weniger Schaf …" geantwortet wurde und erinnerte sich wieder.

„Ist es auf die nächste Wiese gelaufen und jagt mit seinen Laserstrahlen Schmetterlinge?" fragte Roxanne, obwohl sie die Antwort sowieso schon wusste. Sie kannte das Roboterschaf.

Megamind hustete gekünstelt. „So ein … Unsinn! " betonte er, aber während er sprach, schlich er sich auch schon langsam rückwärts zum Ausgang. Weit kam er nicht, denn Metroman packte ihn in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon am Kragen und hielt ihn hoch.

„Metroman!" entfuhr es Roxanne geistesgegenwärtig. „Lass ihn los!" befahl sie unwillkürlich, biss sich im nächsten Moment aber auch schon auf die Zunge.

Metroman sah sie an, als traue er seinen Superohren nicht mehr. „Was ist los, Roxy? Hat dich was von der Decke getroffen?" fragte er, offenbar aufrichtig besorgt.

„Nein!" verzweifelte Roxanne. Irgendwie musste sie Megamind befreien und Metroman loswerden. „Ich denke nur…das du … mit dieser Superheldennummer aufhören solltest, Metroman. Du könntest … Musicman werden."

„Musicman" sagten beide Rivalen ungläubig.

Damit hatte Roxanne jetzt nicht gerechnet. „Dann kannst du dein Logo behalten…" setzte sie nach und hielt erfolglos Ausschau nach Begeisterung in Metromans Blick.

„Verdammt. Das Spray hat Langzeitwirkungen, ich habe es immer geahnt...!" rief Megamind entsetzt und warf jetzt auch einen besorgten Blick in Roxannes Richtung.

„Du Schuft!" rief Metroman. „Dafür landest du jetzt erst mal langzeitig hinter Gitter!"

„Zeit ist Schall und Rauch!" konterte Megamind.

„Aber Rauchen fügt dir und den Menschen in deiner Umgebung erheblichen Schaden zu!"

Panik stieg in Roxanne auf. Das lief alles so gar nicht so, wie sie es wollte. Metroman hatte keinen Selbstfindungstrip und deswegen seinen Tod nicht vorgetäuscht. Megamind war nicht Herrscher über Metro City geworden, Hal war nie Tighten, Sie und Megamind – waren nie zusammen gekommen. Und das Schlimmste: Megamind war und blieb ein Superschurke. Und wenn sie ihn nicht dazu brachte, sie wieder zurückzuschicken, würde bald alles wieder so laufen wie früher. Da war sie ja wieder in etwas hineingeraten!

Roxanne überlegte. Sie musste Megamind einfach dazu kriegen, einen De-Reset-Knopf zu konstruieren. Aber dazu musste sie zuallererst Metroman loswerden. Ein Plan musste her.

Gehetzt sah sie sich um und fand das, was sie brauchte, auf dem Steuerungspult hinter sich. Während Metroman und Megamind noch in ihrer Diskussionsrunde vertieft waren, schlich sie sich langsam auf die Monitore zu und betätigte von beiden unbemerkt den Todesstrahl. Die beiden Streithähne führten ihre Debatte währenddessen ungestört fort.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schlug eine riesige Energiewelle auf die verlassene Sternwarte auf und zerfetzte den Berg, auf dem sie stand. „Hey, das macht Spaß" gab Roxanne widerwillig zu.

Wie erhofft ließ Metroman Megamind vor Schreck los und gab Megamind damit die Sekunde Zeit, die er brauchte, um seinen Dehydrator zu ziehen und Metroman zu dehydrieren –

Okay, oder um den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht mitzukriegen und stattdessen unnütz in der Gegend herumzustehen und sie böse anzustarren.

„Wären sie so gut, nicht einfach wahllos Knöpfe zu drücken? Jetzt ist die Überraschung weg!" meckerte Megamind und stapfte zornig auf sie zu.

Roxanne stöhnte genervt. So ein Genie und so eine lange Leitung. Dann eben anders. Sie machte noch einen Schritt auf den überraschten Megamind zu und zog sein Cape beiseite. Dieser stolperte abwehrend vor ihr zurück, doch Roxanne konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig nach dem Dehydrator greifen. Bevor einer von den beiden Rivalen wusste, was hier vorging, wechselte Roxanne die Waffe routiniert in den Dehydrierungsmodus und richtete sie auf Metroman, welcher sich binnen einer Sekunde in einen blau glühenden Würfel verwandelte.

Megamind machte einen weiteren Schritt zurück und ließ die Szene auf sich wirken, bevor er sich wieder Roxanne zuwendete. Es verstrichen ein paar Sekunden, in denen er anscheinend seine Gedanken ordnete. Schließlich schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, sah sie mit großen Augen und gerunzelten Augenbrauen an und sagte: „Das ist … meine Waffe!"

Dieses Einzelkind, dachte Roxanne. Wortlos sicherte sie die Waffe wieder und warf sie ihm locker zu. Sie hoffte, dass er diese Geste als Friedensangebot interpretieren würde, aber auch nachdem er die Waffe wieder in Händen hielt und damit Roxanne gegenüber wieder deutlich im Vorteil war, war immer noch keine Regung von ihm zu erkennen. Megamind wusste anscheinend nicht, wie er reagieren sollte – er plante zwar immer ein paar unerwartete Variablen ein, aber Roxanne war sich sicher, dass ‚friendly fire' nicht dazugehörte.

Stattdessen starrte er Roxanne gebannt an, während sie den Würfel von Metroman vom Boden aufhob. „Warum bist du nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihn einfach zu dehydrieren?" fragte sie scheinbar nebenbei, um ihn mit Smalltalk wieder aus seiner Schockstarre zu locken.

„Das ist ... unsportlich" sagte Megamind endlich und steckte die Waffe - nicht ohne zu zögern - wieder weg. Wie erwartet taute er wieder auf und die Aufregung der Geschehnisse zeigte sich in einem strahlenden Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Sie haben also … die Seiten gewechselt! Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte" setzte er schnell hinzu. „Ich frage mich nur, was der Anlass für ihr plötzliches Umdenken –" Er dachte laut nach, doch plötzlich klatschte er die Hände zusammen. „Ah! Natürlich!" kombinierte er. „Es ist schließlich ganz selbstverständlich, dass sie meinem außerordentlichen Charisma und meinem beispiellosen Intellekt nicht auf ewig widerstehen - "

„Genau, genau" unterbrach Roxanne Megaminds Egoausbruch. „Gott, aber ich bereue meine Entscheidung jetzt schon. Ich meine, es ist METROMAN. Er hat die Fähigkeit zu fliegen, ist unverwundbar … und hat echt tolles Haar" schmachtete sie den Würfel in ihrer Hand an, genau die Reaktion von Megamind erwartend, die jetzt kommen würde.

„Pah! Na und? Ich habe etwas viel tolleres: Meinen beispiellosen Intellekt und das Geschick, Dinge zu erfinden, die Chaos verursachen! Ich könnte alles, was Metroman auch kann und noch viel - " Megamind wurde unterbrochen, als ein paar Explosionen aus der unteren Etage ertönten und das Gebäude beben ließen.

„Was war das?" fragte Roxanne und sah zum Boden. Sie hatte keine Lust, hier unter Trümmern begraben zu werden. Schon wieder.

„Ach, das … nichts! Nur ein paar … Wasserstoffexplosionen" sagte Megamind ruhig, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

„NUR ein paar Wasserstoffexplosionen" murmelte Roxanne, aber laut genug, damit Megamind jedes Wort genau verstand. Er verschränkte die Arme und zog eine Schnute.

„Das kann jedem Mal passieren!" beteuerte er. „Das untergräbt keineswegs mein Talent!"

„Du willst mir also sagen, dein Basteltalent kann sich mit Metromans Fähigkeiten messen?" Roxanne sah erst wieder zu Metroman, machte dann eine wirkungsvolle Pause und warf Megamind dann einen Seitenblick zu.

„Ha!" rief Megamind empört auf. „Ich sage es doch: Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht erfinden könnte, Miss Ritchi!" Ohne Vorwarnung griff er sich einen umherschwirrenden Brainbot aus der Luft und drückte einen Knopf an ihm, so dass ein Hologramm mit den Worten ‚Besitzer: MEGAMIND. Unverschämt gutaussehendes kriminelles Genie und Meister aller Schurkerei' projiziert wurde. Er deutete darauf, um seine Aussage zu untermauern. „Alles was man sich vorstellen kann" beteuerte er. „Das ist viiiiiel besser."

Roxanne ließ Metromans Würfel über ihre Finger tanzen, während sie sich die weitere Strategie zurechtbastelte. Sie war immer noch Reporterin mit Leib und Seele. „Wie wäre es… mit einem Gerät, das einen die Gestalt wechseln lässt?" forderte sie ihn heraus.

„Bitte" sagte Megamind mit gekünstelter Enttäuschung. "Ich habe schon fünf verschiedene Designs - " plapperte er drauf los, aber bevor er noch mehr verriet, hielt er sich schnell den Mund zu.

„Okay, wie wäre es dann mit - "

„Miss Ritchie! Es ist keine 5 Minuten her, seitdem Sie mit meinem Todesstrahl Metrocitys Landschaftsbild verändert haben! Was soll ich Ihnen da noch beweisen?" Okay, das war ein Totschlagargument.

Aber Roxanne gab noch nicht auf. „Ich wette …du schaffst keinen De-Reset-Knopf" sagte sie schließlich.

Megamind runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Reset-Knopf für einen Reset-Knopf?" dachte er laut. „Also ein Gerät, das ein in der Zukunft liegendes Ereignis rückgängig macht, dass durch einen Reset-Knopf eintrat, welcher wiederum ein Geschehnis rückgängig macht, indem er die betreffende Person in die Vergangenheit befördert? Tse! Was ist daran schwierig?" lachte er auf.

Roxanne schwirrte der Schädel. „Also ist das kein Problem?"

„Kein Ding" beteuerte Megamind. „Man müsste nur schauen, wo man an einem Knopf Spikes setzen könnte … Brainbot? Zettel." Roxanne atmete erleichtert auf, während Charly auf Megamind zuschwebte und Megamind ihm hastig einen gelben Zettel und einen Vierfarbkulli abnahm, um die ersten wirren Formeln festzuhalten. Er war mit der Idee warm geworden, also würde er von jetzt an so lange an der Thematik feilen, bis sie perfekt war. Und weil es an seinem Stolz nagen würde etwas zu entwerfen, aber dann nicht umzusetzen, würde sie zweifelsohne schon bald wieder zurück sein. Roxanne wollte gerade kehrt Marsch machen, als Megamind, immer noch über das Steuerungspult gebeugt, sagte: „Fantastisch! Aber es ist eine Schande, dass es keinen Reset-Knopf gibt. Brainbot? Papierkorb."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er die Zettel auf, die er binnen Sekunden mit Formeln gefüllt hatte, doch bevor er einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte, rief Roxanne „Tu das nicht!", schritt auf ihn zu und hielt sein Handgelenk fest. Megamind sah sie verwirrt an und erwiderte ihren Augenkontakt. Seine Stirn lag noch immer in Falten von den Berechnungen und Roxanne wusste, dass es ihm schon in den Fingern juckte, die genauen Algorithmen aufzustellen und sich auszumalen, mit wie vielen Spikes er den De-Reset-Knopf verzieren würde. Sie war schon so nah dran! Sie wollte mit der anderen Hand nach einem der Zettel greifen und überlegte, ob sie die ‚Ich glaub nicht, dass das funktioniert – beweis es mir' – Tour durchziehen sollte oder nicht, als sie in ihrer Hand wieder Metromans blau glühenden Würfel entdeckte. Die Lösung, dort war sie.

„Es gibt doch einen Reset-Knopf!" sagte Roxanne laut und hielt Megamind Metromans Würfel vor die Nase. „Metroman hat einen!"

„Was?" stieß Megamind hervor und hielt sich sein Handgelenk.

„Warum sonst verlierst du immer gegen ihn? Erinnere dich, wie oft er deinen glorreichen Plänen nur in letzter Sekunde entkam!" dichtete Roxanne drauflos. Megamind warf ein „Ich verliere nicht – ich arbeite in Teilsiegen" dazwischen, aber er schien ihr ganz Ohr zu sein.

„Das … macht Sinn" stimmte er zu, rieb sich das Kinn und funkelte den blauen Würfel in ihrer Hand böse an. „Er entkam wirklich stets in letzter Sekunde. Als hätte er die Zeit zurückgedreht…! Aber woher hat er den Reset-Knopf? Diese Technik - "

„Ach! Technik? Die Dinger, die … die … gibt's doch inzwischen … wie Sand am Meer" stammelte Roxanne dazwischen. „Ein Wunder, dass du das nicht mitgekriegt hast. Jetzt sag mir nicht, du bist gar nicht mehr up-to-date!" lenkte sie ab.

„Doch, doch!" beteuerte Megamind mit erhobenem Haupt. Also nicht, sonst würde er es besser wissen, grinste Roxane in sich hinein. Naja, um fair zu bleiben: Wie sollte er? Er verbrachte 80% seiner Freizeit im Gefängnis und in der restlichen kämpfte er mit Metroman oder bastelte. „So ein Schuft!" murmelte Megamind verärgert.

Roxanne lächelte. Natürlich glaubte er ihr. Wenn er dem großen Megamind so lange die Stirn bieten konnte, musste Metroman in ihren Kämpfen betrogen haben. Die Logik des blauen Mannes war Roxanne inzwischen vertraut genug um zu wissen, dass sie es jetzt wirklich geschafft hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde der De-Reset-Knopf schon bis Morgen fertig sein.

Sie wollte sich langsam davonmachen, aber zu ihrem Leidwesen stellte sie fest, dass Megamind sie immer noch fest im Blick hatte. „Äähm … sonst noch was?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Es ist wahrlich ein ungemeiner Vorteil, sie auf der bösen Seite der Macht zu wissen, Miss Ritchi - " fing Megamind an und seine Augen strahlten. Nein, nein, nein, dachte Roxanne, sie wollte nicht, dass er auf falsche Ideen kam. Sie würde niemals ein böse aussehendes Lederoutfit tragen, weder in Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft, noch in einer anderen künftig noch zu entdeckenden Dimension.

„Du bist ein guter Kerl" sagte sie bestimmt. Megamind wich sofort vor ihr zurück und zog eine Miene, als hätte sie ihn gerade aufs tiefste beleidigt, doch Roxanne fuhr fort. „Deshalb habe ich dir auch geholfen. Du bist besser als Metroman." Sie blickte auf Metromans Würfel in ihrer Hand. Nichts gegen Metroman, er hatte sie und die Stadt lange genug vor Megamind und seinen Launen gerettet… Aber als mit Tighten eine echte Bedrohung auftauchte, gab er einfach den Stab ab. Nein, Megamind war ein größerer Held als Metroman. Wenn sie etwas wusste, dann das. Sie hatte sich ja nicht umsonst für ihn entschieden. „So ganz unter uns" flüsterte sie jetzt mit einem verräterischen Zwinkern zu Megamind. "Ich glaube, du würdest einen guten Helden abgeben."

„Oh Gott, sie sind verrückt!" rief Megamind wild gestikulierend. „Minion!" rief er zu Hilfe.

Der Fisch ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten und erschien sofort auf dem Aufzug. „Ja, Sir?" fragte er, verwirrt dreinschauend angesichts der Panik auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes.

„Code: Wir brauchen das Spray" flüsterte Megamind seinem Lieblingsfisch zu. „Sie behauptet, dass ich gut bin. Und ich weiß nicht genau, ob es die Wandverkleidung oder das Spray war, dass sie zu derlei Wahnvorstellungen trieb."

Jetzt, wo er Rückendeckung hatte, trat Megamind wieder vorsichtig näher an Roxanne heran und beäugte ihren Hinterkopf, um nach einer potenziellen Wunde zu suchen. „Ein Gehirn lässt sich reparieren, nicht wahr? Sieh mal bei Google-E-Books nach, was bei einer Operation am Kortex alles beachten wird, wenn - "

Okay, das war Roxannes Stichwort: Es wurde Zeit zu verschwinden. Zum Glück hatte sie in derlei Dingen schon genügend Erfahrung gesammelt: Man musste immer auf der Hut sein, wenn man in der Bösen Höhle wohnte. Irgendein tollwütiger Brainbot war immer unterwegs, und falls nicht, gab es noch genügend andere Erfindungen, die einem den Alltag jederzeit in ein unfreiwilliges Survivaltraining umwandeln konnten. Beißende Kühlschränke, Mikrowellen des Bösen und auch den ein oder anderen explodierenden Toaster hatte es schon gegeben. Dinge, die passierten, wenn der Mann im Hause alles selbst reparierte, anstatt die Gerätegarantie in Anspruch zu nehmen. Roxanne wusste: Improvisation war alles. Und mit Metroman hatte sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes einen Trumpf in der Hand.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!" rief sie Megamind zu und hielt ihm Metromans Würfel hin. „Palé!"

„Pa – was?" Verdammt, Roxie, guck nicht immer so viele Piratenfilme!

„Auszeit" erklärte sie. Sie hatte noch nie mit Megamind verhandelt, aber was blieb ihr jetzt übrig? Sie hatte kein Wasser, um mit Metromans Hydrierung zu drohen, aber sie hatte etwas anderes. „Du findest es unsportlich, Metroman dehydriert u lassen, nicht wahr? Aber für MICH gilt das nicht. Das sind deine Regeln." Er hörte noch zu. Lass dir was einfallen, Roxie! „Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihn dir ein paar Tage vom Leib halte?"

„Und warum sollten Sie das tun?" näselte Megamind. Er kam wieder etwas näher, während er sprach. Langsam wurde es eng. Roxanne hatte Metroman zwar ausgeschaltet, aber eine ungeplante Gehirnoperation sollte nicht der Preis dafür sein.

Doch für die Antwort musste Roxanne noch nicht einmal Lügen. „Ich will, dass du den De-Reset erfindest" gab sie zu. „Und dazu kommst du nicht, wenn du ständig im Gefängnis sitzt."

Megamind schien abzuwägen, ob sie vertrauensselig ist oder nicht, doch schließlich –

- traf sie der Vergissmichstock.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Chapter 3 -**

„Roxaroo?"

Roxanne erwachte. Sie war noch nicht ganz bei sich, doch dem Anschein nach befand sie sich in der Ladefläche des Vans von CMPC8. Als ihr wieder einfiel, was geschehen war, betastete sie gleich panisch ihren Kopf, aber zu ihrer Erleichterung fanden sich keine frischen Operationsnarben. PUH. Doch - Moment, da war noch ein anderes Problem. „HAL…?" wunderte sie sich laut.

Der dicke Kameramann reichte ihr sogleich die Hand, um ihr von der kleinen Liege aufzuhelfen. Die vertraute Szene versetzte ihr einen Stich. „Ihr Retter in der Not, an Ort und Stelle. Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt, denn sobald Roxanne auf den Beinen war, trat sie vor ihm zurück zur Autotür und musterte ihn misstrauisch. Als sie ihn das letzte Mal getroffen hatte, wollte er sie erst vom Metro-Tower stürzen und als das nicht gelang, schleuderte er einen Bus auf sie. Kein bester letzter Eindruck. Aber bei genauerer Betrachtung sah der Hal, den sie jetzt vor sich hatte, einfach nur aus wie … Hal eben. Ein Computerfreak, der verrückt nach Chips war und mit dem fiesen Tighten nichts gemein hatte.

„Datum, Uhrzeit, Ort?" fragte Roxanne, sobald sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Die Erinnerung kam wieder zurück, als wäre nichts geschehen. Schnell überprüfte sie ihre Jeanstaschen, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung fanden ihre Finger schnell Metromans Würfel darin. Eine Welle der Erleichterung überkam sie. Das hieß wohl, der Deal stand.

„Mittwoch, 16.23, im Van, vorm Metro Man-Museum" antwortete Hal wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Er war diese Redeweise gewohnt, sie hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben die Standardfragen ständig wiederholen zu müssen. „Kaffee?" Er hielt ihr einen Becher hin, aber Roxanne wies ihn ab.

„Wie bin ich hierhergekommen?" fiel Roxanne ein. Dies war keine Standardfrage – ihre Rückfahrgelegenheit war normalerweise Metroman, nur fiel der momentan nicht als Möglichkeit in betracht.

Hal schluckte und antwortete nicht gleich. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. „Naja, so wie immer halt. Metroman hat dich zurückgebracht, alle haben gejubelt, du bist bei der Landung duselig geworden und dann - "

„Die richtige Version, Hal" beteuerte Roxanne. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Hals Gesicht irgendwie käsig aussah. Außerdem trug er sein ‚Game Over' - T-Shirt.

„Du bist ja völlig durch den Wind!" sagte er hysterisch. „Wie sollst du denn sonst hergekommen sein? Es ist ja nicht so, dass - " Er wandte sein Gesicht ab und schien seine Stimme verloren zu haben.

„Das … was, Hal?"

„Das – Megamind dich hier abgeladen hat. Mit den Worten ‚Macht Platz für meine Böse Königin'" beendete Hal endlich seinen Satz. „Und schon gar nicht mit Heavy Metal Musik und Light Show" setzte er nach, überzeugt von sich selbst. „Ich fahr dich heim."

„War klar" sagte Roxanne amüsiert und griff nach ihrem Mikrofon, das achtlos auf dem Boden des Vans herumlag. Von Megamind vor tausenden Zuschauern aus dem Auto geworfen zu werden war nun wirklich nicht ihr Problem des Tages. „Ich kann das schon ab. Wie viele Fragen sind es diesmal?" fragte sie fröhlich, um Hal keine weiteren Sorgen zu bereiten. Früher hatte es sie immer ziemlich genervt, jede Woche eine Pressekonferenz zu ihrer aktuellsten Entführung zu geben, aber im Moment hatte sie sowieso nichts Besseres vor.

„Tausend" sagte Hal knapp und sah sie an, immer noch bleich um die Nase.

„Oh" stockte Roxanne kurz. "Naja dann, auf, auf!" trieb sie ihren Kameramann an, schlug die Tür des Vans auf und sprang aus dem dunklen Wagen. Es war Ewigkeiten her, dass sie als kleine Reporterin vor der Kamera stand und egal, wie sehr sie sich verzettelte – wenn sie der Würfel in ihrer Tasche nicht trügte, war der De-Reset schon auf dem Weg.

„Roxy!" Hal spurtete ihr überstürzt hinterher, nahm aber trotzdem zögernd seine Kamera mit. Roxanne sah sich auf dem Platz um. Megaminds Rauchfontänen waren schon zum größten Teil abgeklungen, es war wieder wundervolles Wetter. Der Platz war ein wenig leer, aber prächtig wie eh und je und die gleißend weiße Statue von Metroman streckte sich vor ihren Augen empor. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung bei dem Anblick und sie schwelgte in Nostalgie, als Hals Stimme sie wieder zurück in die Realität riss. „Willst du das wirklich machen?" fragte er, diesmal mit Besorgnis in der Stimme. Roxanne verstand nicht.

„Aber natürlich" antwortete sie verwirrt. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach den Zuschauerfragen aus, die Hal immer von der Senderseite herunter lud und auf Kärtchen druckte. Hal reichte sie ihr wortlos und zettelte an seiner Kamera herum, bis das vertraute rote Lämpchen vor Roxanne aufleuchtete – noch immer mit einem Gesicht, als wäre gerade die Welt untergegangen. War er wirklich SO eifersüchtig auf Megamind?

Roxanne beschloss, sich nicht weiter davon beirren zu lassen. „Guten Tag, Metro City!" fing sie an und setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf. „Hier wieder eine Rückmeldung von Roxanne Ritchi, live vor dem Metroman-Museum. Wie sie vielleicht mitbekommen haben, liebe Zuschauer, gab es während der Feierlichkeiten eine kleine Unterbrechung, hervorgerufen durch unseren kleinen blauen Freund und Helfer. Aber davon wollen wir uns doch nicht den Tag verderben lassen! Die Sonne scheint, der Himmel wird wieder sichtbar und es hat den Anschein, als wenn die Stadt in nächster Zeit kein Schlachtfeld mehr wird" fuhr sie fort, doch Hal schien nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Selbst Roxanne fiel auf, dass er die Kamera schief hielt. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit das Thema zu wechseln, dachte Roxanne. „Nun zu den Zuschauerfragen!" trällerte sie fröhlich und widmete sich der ersten Karte. Hal hatte nicht untertrieben, es war wirklich ein riesiger Stapel. Megamind musste ganz schön Eindruck hinterlassen haben. „Frage Nummer 1." Roxanne überflog die Karte. ‚Wie haben Sie überlebt?' stand dort in Großbuchstaben gedruckt. Roxanne überblätterte sie und sah auf die nächste. ‚Werden wir jetzt ein Sklavenheer?' Roxanne runzelte die Stirn. Auf den folgenden Karten standen ähnlich pessimistische Dinge und sie hatte sie alle schon einmal gelesen: ‚Wie sollen wir jetzt weiterleben?' ‚Ist es sicher, die Stadt zu verlassen?' Der Fragenschwall brach nicht ab. Roxanne sah noch einmal um sich, diesmal ihre Umgebung besser wahrnehmend: Blumen vor dem Museum, verzweifelte Bürger und Polizisten, die vorsorglich schon einmal die Stadthalle umstellten.

„Ach, Metroman ist tot" reimte sie sich endlich ihr komisches Verhalten zusammen.

„TOT!" schrie die Frau hinter ihr so laut, dass Roxanne unmerklich zusammenzuckte. OH. Das waren unfreiwillige Breaking News! Die umstehenden Menschen starrten sie erst voller Entsetzen an, stimmten dann aber in das Geschrei der Lady ein und liefen wild davon.

MIST.

Was nun? In ihrer Panik klammerte sich Roxanne weiter an die Fragen. ‚Show must go on' sagte sie zu sich, die nächste Frage lesend: „Wo hält Megamind Metroman gefangen?"

Sie resignierte. Die Wasserstoffexplosionen. Der Fakt, dass Metroman nicht zurückgekommen war. Ihr neuer Chauffeur und seine verfluchte Light Show – und die Bürger von Metro City hatten gedacht, Metroman wäre nur entführt worden, aber sie hatte aus Versehen ihre Hoffnung zerschlagen. Wie lange würde es gleich noch mal dauern, einen De-Reset zu bauen?

Naja, wenn sie es schon verkorkste, dann aber auch richtig. Und immerhin musste sie sich jetzt keine Ausrede mehr dafür einfallen lassen, wo Metroman abgeblieben war.

„Nehmen Sie es nicht so schwer. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag. Legen Sie ihr Geld in folgende Aktien an - " fuhr sie unbeirrt fort, doch Hal stellte seine Kamera aus und beendete damit ihre Aufnahme.

„Metroman ist TOT!" erinnerte ihr Kameramann sie, der jetzt noch blasser aussah als vor ihrer Aufnahme. Er wies auf eine Menschengruppe, die gerade in Richtung U-Bahn floh und auf eine wirre alte Frau, die ein Pappschild mit den Worten ‚Das ENDE ist da!' emporhielt. „Wir müssen hier weg!" Er zerrte Roxanne an den Handgelenken zurück zum Wagen. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh, denn um sie herum schien Anarchie auszubrechen.

Als sie in den Van stiegen sah sich Hal gehetzt um, als wären sie von Zombies umzingelt anstatt von Menschen. Doch Roxanne konnte beruhigt sein: wenn Megamind den De-Reset an Metroman ausprobieren wollte, wäre sie die erste, die davon erfuhr – irgendwer musste ja die Geisel sein. Hal atmete geknickt aus und sah unwillkürlich auf sein T-Shirt, bevor er den Motor startete.

„Metroman ist tot…!" wiederholte er noch einmal ungläubig. Sie fuhren gerade um die Ecke, als etwas geschah, womit Roxanne in diesem Moment nicht gerechnet hatte: Metromans Würfel befreite sich aus ihrer Jeanstasche und versuchte, aus dem Fenster zu schweben. „Was machst du da, Roxy?" fragte Hal, als Roxanne in letzter Sekunde das Fenster hochkurbelte.

„Naja, SO tot ist Metroman jetzt auch nicht!" sagte Roxanne, während sie mit aller Kraft versuchte, den fliegenden blauen Würfel festzuhalten. Was hatte sie zu verlieren? Wenn Megamind den De-Reset fertig hatte, würde alles wieder wie vorher sein. Sie konnte tun, was sie wollte, die Zeit, die sie hier verbrachte, würde deresettet werden, also verschwinden.

Hal fuhr fast gegen die nächste Straßenlaterne, bevor er den Wagen abrupt anhielt.

„Was!" rief er, außer sich. „Verdammt! Das ist Metroman?"

„Du klingst wirklich nicht gerade glücklich über diese Botschaft" wunderte sich Roxanne.

„Warum trägst du ihn mit dir herum?" bohrte Hal weiter nach und beäugte geschockt den fliegenden Würfel.

Roxanne hatte weder Lust noch die Möglichkeiten, um sich weitere Lügen dafür auszudenken und deshalb hielt sie sich einfach mal an die Wahrheit. „Ich … bin Megamind-Fan. Ich wollte ihm Zeit geben, eine neue Erfindung zu beenden" gab sie zu, immernoch mit dem blauen Würfel ringend.

„Du bist Megamind-Fan?" Hals Augen drohten aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen, so wie er sie anstarrte. „Ich … ich auch!"

„Was?" – WAS?

„Ist das cool!" Hal sah aus, als wären Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag gefallen. „Moment, Moment!" hetzte er jetzt und kramte in ein paar Prospekten, die er auf das Armaturenbrett gelegt hatte. „Das muss gefeiert werden! Wie wäre es mit einem Essen am Freitag? Und danach ein Strandspaziergang? Und dann könnte ich ein Segelschiff mieten und wir - "

„Leider habe ich nicht so viel Zeit" sagte Roxane automatisch. Diesmal stimmte es ja auch.

„Natürlich" stöhnte Hal enttäuscht.

„Aber jetzt habe ich Zeit!" sagte Roxanne schnell. Ja, warum nicht? Sie konnte vorerst nichts tun als darauf zu warten, dass Megamind fertig wurde und sie entführte, um Metroman wieder aus der Reserve zu locken. Roxanne konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Megamind in seinem Erfindungswahn den Fernseher einschaltete, dementsprechend würde er auch nicht mitbekommen, dass sein Widersacher plötzlich für tot erklärt wurde. Das Einzige, worauf Roxanne jetzt achten musste war, Metromans Würfel so trocken unterzubringen wie nur irgendwie möglich, damit er ihren Plan nicht durchkreuzte.

Außerdem war es ihre einzige Chance, sich von ihrem schlechten Gewissen zu befreien. Immer wieder hatte sie sich gefragt, was gewesen wäre, wenn sie mehr auf Hal eingegangen wäre und ihn als Titan hätte aufhalten können, bevor es zu spät war. Und wenn sie es nicht jetzt herausfand, würde sie es nie wissen.

„Lass uns einfach in eine Frittenbude gehen" schlug Roxanne vor, bevor Hal Karten für eine Oper bestellen konnte. „Ich hab Hunger und außerdem lassen die uns in dem Aufzug sowieso nicht rein." Sie deutete auf ihre zerschlissene Jeans und ihr Bandshirt. Es wundere sie ein wenig, dass es niemanden zu stören schien, dass sie morgens noch ein rotes Kleid angehabt und jetzt in Jeans und T-Shirt herumlief. Sie wollte es schon fast auf die Macht des Reset-Knopfes schieben, der die Erinnerung aller Leute umprogrammiert hatte, kam dann aber doch zu dem Schluss, dass Männern so etwas einfach nicht auffiel. Es war ein wenig ernüchternd.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war Hal überaus zufrieden mit ihrer Wahl und so fanden sie sich binnen von 3 Minuten am Bestellschalter wieder.

„Wenn du deine Fritten nicht haben willst, nehme ich sie gern" sagte Roxanne in die Stille hinein. Kaum auf ihren Sitzen angekommen war Hal in ein eisernes Schweigen verfallen, schlürfte abwesend seine Cola und hob nur von Zeit zu Zeit den Kopf, um sie ungläubig anzustarren. Aber für Roxanne war es trotzdem wunderbar: Sie musste nicht darauf achten, was sie aß! In ein paar Stunden wäre alles resettet – hoffte sie zumindest. Hal schob ihr wortlos die Packung hin. „Woran denkst du?" fragte Roxane verwirrt. Was machte das für einen Sinn, sie ständig um ein Date anzubetteln und sie dann zu ignorieren, wenn sie endlich nachgab?

„Was wird jetzt aus Metroman?" flüsterte Hal verschwörerisch. „Wer beschützt dich jetzt vor Megamind?"

„Ich brauche niemanden, der auf mich aufpasst!" stöhnte Roxanne genervt. Sie fühlte sich mal wieder wie ein kleines hilfloses Mädchen, dem man nicht zutrauen konnte, alleine über die Straße zu laufen, ohne Mamis Hand zu halten. „Aber hey, wolltest du nicht immer mein Held sein?" Sie lächelte Hal zu.

„Witzig, witzig!" lachte Hal hohl in sich hinein. „Als ob ich etwas gegen diesen XL-Schädel ausrichten könnte. Ich hab keine Superkräfte, Roxy. Und ich bin nicht wie Metroman."

„Aber du bist einer von den Guten, Hal" sagte Roxanne. Zumindest noch, setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Und was bringt mir das? Ich konnte dir wieder nicht helfen. Nie kann ich dir helfen! Du wirst direkt vor meinen Augen entführt, und ich kann nichts tun! Der Einzige, der dir helfen kann, ist Metroman. Mit seinen Superkräften. Aber ich x-beliebiger Bürger..."

Roxanne griff nach Metromans Würfel in ihrer Jeanstasche. Metroman gab den Bürgern Hoffnung und ging ihnen als gutes Beispiel voran, um sie auf den rechten Weg zu führen. Zumindest hatte Roxane das gedacht. Aber für Hal war er nur jemand, mit dem er sich nicht messen konnte. Plötzlich ergab es Sinn, dass Hal Metroman nie leiden konnte. ‚Ich habe Superkräfte! Ich bin der Gute!' Wie stolz und glücklich er es ihr erzählt hatte. Endlich konnte er sie beschützen – und sie hatte nein gesagt. Sie hatte nicht zugehört.

Roxanne wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis der De-Reset ihre Zeit zurückdrehte, aber sie wollte denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal machen, auch wenn es sowieso nichts brachte

„Warst du deswegen so enttäuscht als herauskam, dass Metroman noch lebt?" fragte sie.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein!" beteuerte Hal und fuchtelte wie wild mit den Armen. „Es ist nur – Megamind hat es immer und immer wieder versucht, Metroman zu besiegen. Und ich habe immer und immer wieder versucht, dich um ein Date zu bitten. Wir hatten… denselben Feind. Und auch wenn Metromans Tod natürlich schrecklich gewesen wäre … hätte ich mich irgendwie für Megamind gefreut."

Roxanne hatte es für einen Tagtraum gehalten, aber jetzt konnte sie sich sicher sein: Eigentlich war Hal auf Megaminds Seite. Megamind konnte sich mit Metroman messen, auch wenn er meist verlor. Doch nicht einmal er konnte es mit ihm aufnehmen. Wie sollte Hal es dann schaffen? Wenn der schwache Megamind es schaffte, über sich hinaus zu wachsen und sich gegen diesen Übermenschen durchzusetzen, dann würde es Hal vielleicht auch irgendwann können. Megamind hatte tatsächlich einen Fan in ihn.

Megamind hatte ihr erzählt, dass Hal vorhatte, ein Team mit ihm zu bilden, als sie ihn abserviert hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass derlei Gründe dahinter standen?

„Also Megamind - "

- würde erst testen, ob er funktioniert, bevor er den De-Reset auf Metroman losließ. Roxane fand sich im ‚Wohnzimmer' wieder und fiel fast hin, als sie versuchte, das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Die Heavy-Metal-Musik dröhnte ungehindert durch den Raum und vor ihr fand sie die verlassenen Überreste ihrer Aufzeichnungen für ihren Bericht wieder.

„Haben Sie ihre Lektion gelernt, Miss Ritchi?" schallte es durch den Raum.

„Lektion?" Roxanne musste sich erst einmal wieder orientieren. „Das man Heavy Metal nicht leiser stellt?"

Megamind erschien aus dem Nichts im Türrahmen. Er hatte eine Schutzbrille auf dem Kopf und ein Schweißgerät in der Hand. „Genau!" strahlte er. „Wie war dein Ausflug?"

„Ich wäre fast mit Hal durchgebrannt. Und ich bin mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob das die falsche Entscheidung gewesen wäre!" Roxanne war erzürnt.

„Und ich habs wieder geschafft, den De-Reset zu erfinden? Bin ich gut!" träumte Megamind.

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn du den De-Reset nicht gebastelt hättest?"

„Ich hatte Vertrauen in deine und meine Fähigkeiten. Und ich hab ihn schon an Minion getestet" sagte er stolz. Minion stand hinter Megamind und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach war er alles andere als glücklich darüber, das Versuchskaninchen zu spielen. Roxanne kam eine Idee. Sie nahm Metroman aus der Tasche und warf ihn Minion zu, der den blauen Würfel überrascht auffing. „Einmal Wasser, bitte!" rief sie ihm zu und zwinkerte.

Minion ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, grinste breit, stieß den Deckel seines Glases auf und ließ einen Schwall Wasser auf den kleinen Würfel schwappen. Dieser fing sofort an sich zu rehydrieren und noch bevor sich Megamind ganz zu Minion umdrehen konnte, stand auch schon Metroman vor ihm und knackte mit seinen Handknöcheln.

„Ich hab dir da was mitgebracht" sagte Roxanne böse. Ein De-De-Reset. Viel Spaß dabei, dachte sie amüsiert. Und daran, das doch alles ganz gut so ist, wie es ist.


End file.
